


Luna llena

by ZafiraKz



Series: Jugando con el lobo. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Remus Lupin, Alpha/Omega, Bestiality, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Lucius Malfoy, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Top Remus Lupin, Werewolf Remus Lupin, lycan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraKz/pseuds/ZafiraKz
Summary: Lucius cruza la barrera durante una transformación, mientras el lobo está enojado.Lo único que tiene a su favor es que dio a luz al cachorro del licantropo hacía unos meses.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Jugando con el lobo. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870723
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Luna llena

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No te metas con el lobo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813276) by [ZafiraKz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraKz/pseuds/ZafiraKz). 



> Tiene un poco de trama si han leído ¡No te metas con el lobo! Hasta el capítulo 37.  
> Esto no pasará en el canon así que hice un fanfic de mi fanfic? Pero si esto ocurriera sería así.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta, el miedo lo invadía y no había podido hacer más que quedarse quieto mirando a la bestia que lo observaba a través de la barrera mágica. Su corazón latía con fuerza y, como pocas veces, su instinto era correr pero no hizo más que quedarse sentado ahí sintiendo como empezaba a temblar sin control mientras una sensación amarga lo invadía.   
Tardó bastante minutos en levantarse, el lobo parecía que había retrocedido porque sus garras ya no parecían tan grandes y aunque mostraba sus dientes ya no estaba gruñendo con fuerza, aun se apoyaba en la barrera demostrando lo alto que era en dos patas.   
Debía darse vuelta y volver con la bebé pero algo lo impulsó para adelante, incluso sintiendo el miedo bombear con su sangre pasó la barrera a pocos centímetros donde el alfa estaba apoyado.   
El gruñido fue instantáneo y no pudo evitar gritar cuando el lobo se le lanzó encima con las fauces demasiado cerca de su cuello, se quedó quieto respirando profundamente sintiendo el gruñido en su oído.   
⸺Remus. ⸺ Murmuró con la voz estrangulada, el lobo apoyó una pata sobre su pecho y Lucius pudo sentir el filo de las garras, sentía el sudor frío corriendo por su espalda. Abrió la boca para volver a repetir su nombre pero un gruñido lo hizo callarse.  
El gran lobo apoyó sus patas a sus costados y empezó a olfatearlo, primero su cuello y luego agarró entre sus dientes la túnica. Lucius la agarró con algo de pánico pero el licántropo alzó una pata en advertencia mostrando sus garras así que el omega lo soltó.  
Se sintió demasiado vulnerable al ser desprendido de esa prenda, dejando a la vista sus pezones hinchados, su abdomen que no había vuelto a tener su firmeza y las estrías. Pensó en taparse pero no se movió sintiendo como el lobo olfateaba su pecho y lamía sus pezones, a pesar del miedo no pudo evitar dar un pequeño chillido sonrojándose con fuerza.  
⸺N-No, para… Por favor…⸺ Pero sabía que el lobo no entendía de palabras, entendía de feromonas y estaba molesto con él. Jadeó por lo bajo al sentir su lengua en su abdomen y se tapó el rostro con un brazo al sentir la excitación recorrerle.  
Sollozó por lo bajo sintiéndose demasiado vulnerable y avergonzado, si seguía negándose en voz alta asustaría a Remus. No quería que al despertar el alfa se sintiera mortificado consigo mismo y eso terminara de apartarlo.  
El lobo gruñó y bajó el pantalón en conjunto de la ropa interior haciendo que el aire frío lo hiciera temblar, se estremeció totalmente y puso sus brazos a sus costados abriendo los ojos. El licántropo solo olfateaba y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando su miembro se endureció.  
¿Por qué estaba tan excitado? El lobo no estaba usando sus feromonas, solo olfateaba con curiosidad y gruñía cuando se movía. Esa sensación vulnerable estaba apretando otros lugares en él que lo hacían sentir pequeñas descargas de excitación.   
No pudo evitar gemir al sentir que olfateaba por debajo de su miembro, justo en el canal de parto que aún no se había extinguido. Tembló sintiendo su rostro más caliente cuando notó que estaba lubricando, toda sus feromonas gritaban excitación demasiado alto y el lobo alzó las orejas, Lucius pudo ver como sus pupilas se dilataron más y gruñó.  
Gimió tapándose la boca al sentir las feromonas, respiró profundo sollozando por lo bajo en una mezcla de humillación y excitación. El lobo lamió tentativamente y Lucius sollozó.   
Ya habían pasado treinta días del parto, en teoría estaba curado pero eso no quería decir que se había imaginado teniendo sexo tan pronto. Esperaba que el lobo no recordara nada a la mañana siguiente, no quería responder porque había entrado, porque se había quedado quieto o porque estaba abriendo sus piernas desvergonzadamente. Tampoco quería que recordara sus imperfecciones, las estrías, las manchas, de sus muslos, de su vientre. Ya no se veía bien y mientras que para el animal no importaba para el hombre sí.  
Quería a su alfa y no importaba como fuera.  
⸺Remus. ⸺ Gimió retorciéndose, gritando al sentir que lamía su miembro. Tembló y se agarró del pasto flexionando sus piernas sintiéndose avergonzado por el deseo.  
El lobo se apartó y gruñó moviéndolo con la cabeza, Lucius se sonrojó aún más antes de rodar quedando boca abajo. Se arrodilló manteniendo sus piernas aun separadas gimiendo algo temeroso, lo cual fue barrido al sentir su lengua pasar por ambas entradas.   
El lobo no sabía de preparación pero Lucius esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente lento para no lastimarlo demasiado para poder ocultar lo ocurrido al siguiente día. Gimió sorprendido al sentirlo ponerse sobre él, apoyando una de sus patas delanteras en su espalda y la otra en el suelo para sostenerse. El omega chilló al sentir el miembro duro golpear entre sus nalgas y alzó más su cadera por instinto sintiendo como la lubricación natural empezaba a aumentar respondiendo a las feromonas del alfa.  
Jadeó solo respirando las feromonas sintiendo sus piernas temblar por la excitación, la bruma empezaba a llenarlo y realmente lo quería adentro como fuera.  
Ni siquiera podía encontrar la voz para decirlo por lo cual movió sus labios pero sabía que sus feromonas hablaban por él al igual que el estado de su trasero.  
El lobo gruñó y se acomodó una vez más esta vez apoyando la cabeza de su miembro en el estrecho canal de parto. Lucius jadeó algo asustado y se aferró más al pasto sintiendo como empezaba a empujar despacio.   
El licántropo olfateó su cuello un par de veces manteniéndolo abajo con su pata empujando suavemente como sabiendo que era un lugar delicado. Lucius jadeó al sentirlo estirarlo y abrió más sus piernas dejando escapar un quejido, cuando terminó no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío de emoción. El lobo lamió sus hombros y su cabello como tratando de tranquilizarlo pero el omega movió más su trasero contra su miembro gimiendo al sentir el movimiento haciendo que el licántropo empezara a moverse, primero tentativamente pero al escuchar los gemidos empezó a dar embestidas mucho más rápidas y fuertes.  
Lucius no pudo evitar gritar ante cada embestida, rasguñando el suelo bajo él y sollozando de placer. Las feromonas lograban aplacar cualquier molestia así que solo trataba de alzar su cadera un poco más ofreciéndose desvergonzadamente.   
Se sentía demasiado vulnerable, no podía escapar si quisiera y las feromonas solo hacían que su voluntad se debilitara pero eso solo le daba una sensación más intensa y eso lo avergonzaba.  
¿Cómo podía enojarse tanto de que Remus controlara ciertos aspectos de su vida y quererlo completamente dominante en la cama?  
Trató de no pensar en eso cerrando los ojos y gimiendo al sentirlo embestirlo de nuevo, llevó una mano debajo de él alcanzando su miembro y empezando a masturbarse.  
Gemía el nombre de su alfa de forma entrecortada, sollozando y gimiendo.  
No pudo evitar el grito cuando se corrió, apretándose más alrededor del miembro de la bestia quien se corrió también anudándolo lo que lo hizo jadea con fuerza. El nudo era más grande que el del alfa en su forma humana, estaba seguro que si se movía dolería y además, seguía corriéndose en su interior.  
La sensación de que empezaba a llenarlo lo hizo temblar y se quedó quieto sintiéndose demasiado avergonzado para tocarse cuando su miembro volvió a alzarse.  
⸺A-Alfa…⸺ Gimió bajito, el lobo solo lo olfateaba sin moverse pero seguía derramando su semilla en su interior. Movió su cadera solo un poco chillando ante el dolor cuando el nudo se movió, se congeló sollozando ganándose algunos lamidos en el cuello que lograron tranquilizarlo.   
No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron pegados solo que se había corrido una vez más.  
Cuando el nudo al fin había podido achicarse lo suficiente el lobo se hizo para atrás y luego corrió, la sensación de vacío y abandono llenó al omega quien se hizo un ovillo sin poder evitar los ligeros quejidos que casi parecían los llantos de un animal herido, cerrando las piernas con fuerza para evitar dejar salir la esencia de su compañero.  
Tembló abrazándose a sí mismo y sollozó, sorprendiéndose al sentir la nariz fría de la bestia contra su espalda. Se movió un poco para quedar boca arriba mirando los ojos mieles que lo observaban y se aferró al cuello del lobo enterrando su cabeza en su pelaje.  
El licántropo se acostó a su lado y dejó que lo abrazara, medio rodeándolo con su cuerpo.   
⸺N-No te vayas… A-alfa…⸺ Estaría avergonzado al siguiente día, seguramente lo estaría pero no podía evitar lloriquear. Restregó su mejilla contra él tranquilizando sus temblores al sentir sus feromonas y al notar que lo estaba olfateando.   
Se apoyó sintiéndose cansado y satisfecho, dejando que la sensación placentera se extendiera ahora que no había sido abandonado.  
El licántropo se paró despacio y lo olfateó bajando de nuevo hacia sus muslos donde su semilla se estaba escurriendo, notando el ligero aroma a sangre. Gruñó por lo bajo y lo tocó con su nariz haciendo que el omega se retorciera.  
⸺Estoy bien… apenas es rosa… solo cuando el nudo se movió tal vez me lastime un poco. ⸺ Murmuró ya un poco más en sí, agarrando su túnica y usándola como manta para ponérsela alrededor. El lobo pareció entender y volvió a acostarse dejando que se acurrucara contra él, lamió la mejilla del omega atrayéndolo más hacia sí.  
Lucius suspiró bajito y se aferró a él, sintiéndose avergonzado de sentirse tan bien se haber llamado su atención a pesar de lo enojado que seguramente el lobo se sentía por haber casi perdido a su cachorro. 

* * *

  
El lobo se quedó a cuidar el sueño de su omega, había querido alejarse en cuanto terminaron porque no tenía su marca y casi perdía a su bebé, por lo cual había dejado claro que solo estaba para instinto sexuales pero cuando lo escuchó lloriquear había vuelto demasiado rápido.  
Un alfa no podía dejar que su omega se sintiera abandonado, sobre todo no después de tener sexo.   
Sabía que el hombre no estaría de acuerdo, aunque al principio había solo querido verificar que todo estuviera bien en el cuerpo de su omega al sentir sus feromonas de excitación no había podido evitar las ganas de montarlo y al verlo tan dispuesto lo había hecho.  
El hombre hablaría de sentimientos, que estaban peleados y un montón de cosas más. Él solo entendía que el omega lo quería, estaba cuidando de su bebé y aun olía a él, era suficiente para mantenerlo a su lado aunque ya no tenía los mismos privilegios de antes.  
Olfateó una vez más el cuello del omega y lo lamió ganándose un suave suspiro, gruñó bajo bajando por su pecho despertándolo nuevamente. Lamió sus pezones haciéndolo gemir y gruñó en advertencia al notar lo bien que respondía.  
Tal vez no estaba lastimado de todas formas, había dado a luz a su bebé y eso requería cuidado, pero omega parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el parto y estar listo para llevar otra camada aunque su cuerpo aun no produjera nuevos ciclos. Sabía que mientras el omega no entrara en ciclos el apareamiento no traería descendencia, pero apreciaba que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para tolerarlos.  
Además nunca lo había tenido, solo el hombre lo había poseído varias veces.  
Gruñó y lo acostó nuevamente parándose.  
Lo haría una vez más aunque esta vez por su otra entrada, estaba seguro que ambos estuvieran disfrutándolo.  
Con suerte el hombre no se asustaba y se alejaba, no lo dejaría de todas formas. Ese rubio era su omega y no lo dejaría ir.   
No había esperado tantos años para tenerlo rogando y gimiendo debajo de él como para que unos tontos errores humanos lo alejaran.  
Lucius Malfoy era suyo y siempre lo sería.   
Por algo el omega lo había esperado tantos años sin unirse y sin estar con otro alfa, porque él siempre sería el unico para él.  
Al final de todo, el omega cumplía sus promesas. 

**Author's Note:**

> El lobo da unas pistas de los recuerdos que Lucius no quiso recibir de Cissy de cuando Remus y él se conocieron antes~


End file.
